


(Accidental) Robbery Gone Wrong

by GayStuffe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, Cussing, Don't worry no one gets arrested, F/F, Movie Night, Oneshot, Police, Ruby is also an idiot, Ruby is clumsy, Ruby likes snacks, Weiss just wants to relax, What's new, Whiterose, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Ruby wanted some snacks and Weiss just wanted to go home.





	(Accidental) Robbery Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingParadise14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/gifts).



> Hey again! Sorry for the absence, I've been super lazy.  
> Also, this is my first ever WhiteRose fic, so if any of the characters seem weird or off-putting, I apologize, I'm still getting used to writing them.  
> This is actually a birthday present fic to @DreamingParadise14 , which is a month late, but nevertheless, happy bithday hun.  
> I hope you enjoy.

“Shit shit shit-” Ruby whisper-yelled as she dropped the many snacks in her arms. She glanced around to see if anybody had seen or heard her, only to watch a mother cover her daughter’s ears, both looking at Ruby with malice. Wincing slightly at the pointed stares, she looked around at the spilled snacks, and noted that ideally, she should have grabbed a bag, knowing that she would be buying quite a lot from the small gas station. 

Usually, for a big snack load, she would run to the grocery store downtown, but this was an  _ emergency  _ snack run. Emergency meaning that there were only two  _ entire _ packages of cookies left, so of course Ruby dashed out the door. Tonight was Friday, which also meant it was binge watch day, which  _ also _ meant snacks. But, of course, when she really needed it, there was little to no snacks in her apartment. 

Sliding some of the snacks she couldn’t fit in her arms into her pocket, Ruby continued looking, eyes passing over rows and rows filled with junk food, hand occasionally darting out to grab a sugar filled bag that had caught her eye. 

Satisfied with her load, she waddled over to the counter, thankful that there wasn’t a cashier standing at the counter to witness her awkward waddle. Practically throwing her snack load onto the counter, Ruby sighed and stretched her arms, already eyeing the snacks placed around the counter. Grabbing a few more for the hell of it, she glanced around the store, noticing she was the only customer there. And, from the looks of it, the only  _ person _ there, as there was no attendant or cashier to be found. Confused, she leaned over the counter, craning her neck to see if there was anyone working. Maybe the gas station was closed? Though, that wouldn’t explain the annoyed mother and daughter earlier. Well, then again-

“HOLY FUCK-” Ruby yelled as something, or rather, someone, popped up from below the counter. Dropping whatever candies that were held in her hands, Ruby jumped back, knocking over a display case full of bags of chips. Falling atop of a few of the bags of chips, Ruby cringed as she heard a few of them pop, exploding open under her weight. 

“You **dolt**! You _do_ realize that _I’m_ the one who has to clean all this up, right?” the girl standing behind the counter stated, gesturing towards the chips scattered all over the floor. 

Ruby winced at the tone of her voice, trying her best to stand up without making more of a mess. Of course, she failed, and crushed the spilled chips as she stood. 

“Argh, can’t you do  _ anything _ right?” the girl whined, ready to hop over the counter and give Ruby a stern talking to. Though, as Ruby stood up, she might not have minded that talking to as much as she would have. The girl currently yelling at her was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ , with long, white hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and bright, blue eyes. 

“Hello? Can you hear me? Are you deaf or something? Oh great, I knew I should have taken those sign language classes father made me take more seriously.”

At that, Ruby snapped out of her staring, ready to apologize to the girl for making a mess. “Oh, sorry! I couldn’t hear you, sorry for not responding. Oh and sorry about the mess, I can help you clean it up if you’d like?”

The girl standing behind the counter rolled her eyes before opening the side door and stepping out, strutting to where Ruby was awkwardly standing, a broom and dustpan in hand. Thrusting the dustpan into Ruby’s hands, she went about sweeping up the fallen, broken chips, doing so silently. Soon, the mess was swept into a pile, and the girl gestured for Ruby to help her gather it up using the dustpan. Bending down to do so, the two girls quietly worked together, sweeping up the mess and setting the display shelf back up. 

The girl then turned back to face Ruby, “Now that  _ that _ mess is gone, we need to remove another mess.”

What? Had Ruby accidentally made yet another mess and not noticed? Glancing around worriedly, the girl sighed and stepped back around the counter. “I meant  **you** , it’s almost closing time and I’d like to leave as soon as possible, so I can’t have you around to make yet  _ another _ mess.”

Oh, that's what she had meant. Feeling embarrassed, Ruby trudged up to the counter, not able to look the pretty girl in the eyes. At this point, Ruby was nervous. She had already made an idiot of herself in front of her, and she didn’t even know her name. 

Wait! Looking up at the girl, she noticed a nametag. Weiss! Her name is Weiss. But that didn’t help Ruby’s situation, nor was it going to change anything. Weiss was already scanning her items as quickly as she could, and bagging them just as fast, not even bothering to ask Ruby if she wanted a bag in the first place. Of course, she obviously  _ needed _ bags but it wouldn’t have hurt to ask, it was the polite thing to do. 

Soon, Weiss was done scanning and bagging her items, and already asking for payment. Pulling out her wallet, Ruby sifted through the bills, trying to get the correct amount needed out. Accidentally dropping a few coins, she slid the money across the counter, left hand tapping her sides as she did so. The miffed cashier snapped up the money, hurriedly counting it and throwing it into the cash drawer, hastily pressing buttons on the register for her change. 

“Would you like a receipt?” she asked suddenly, irritation seeping throughout her voice as she threw the receipt away nevertheless.

“Uh- well n-no that's fine,” Ruby said, stuttering as she took hold of her many bags filled to the brim with sugary goods. Waving an awkward bye to the pretty (angry) girl behind the counter, Ruby stepped out.

Only to drop her bags and cover her ears as an alarm sounded. Eyes widening, Ruby turned around to face the girl, whose own eyes were wide in surprise. After a moment of the two staring at each other, Weiss snapped out of it and reached for the phone. Ruby, realizing what she was about to do, sped back inside and yelled, “WAIT!”

The girl paused, eyeing ruby suspiciously as her left hand slid down below the counter. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning, but make one more move and I’ll call the police. . .” she said, trailing off as Ruby began to back up and sit down, holding her hands up high to show that she didn't have a weapon. 

“I don’t have a weapon, I swear! Please don’t call the police, this is just a misunderstanding.”

Weiss regarded her suspiciously, hand slowing moving away from the phone and trailing down to shut the blaring alarm off. “I  _ knew _ there was a reason you looked nervous while I was checking you out. . .” she said, standing up slowly. 

Ruby’s mind went blank for a moment. “Y-you were checking me out?” she questioned, blushing nervously. 

Weiss’ face deadpanned. “No you fucking dumbass, I meant your items.”

Ruby’s face fell before scrunching up in annoyance. “You know, all the cussing really isn’t needed-” Weiss cut her off, “ _ I _ wasn’t the one cussing in front of a child earlier, though, you fit  _ that _ description quite nicely judging from your failed attempt at thievery.”

Ruby swore under her breath, unironically. “You saw that?”

Weiss smirked and nodded her head, leaning her back on the counter as she did so. “So, what did you  _ try _ to steal,” she haultily remarked, pushing herself off the counter and crouching down to Ruby’s height. 

Ruby’s breath held as she did so, noting to herself that the cashier was  _ really _ close. With that, she reached down into Ruby’s pocket, pulling out a few candy bars and assorted goods.

“Really? You went through all of this for  _ more _ sugar?” Weiss scoffed, throwing what she had pulled out atop the counter. 

“I  _ told _ you, this is a huge misunderstanding, I didn’t mean to ‘steal’ them. I didn't have room in my pockets,  _ you _ saw how full my arms were!” Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms about in frustration. 

Eyes still filled with suspicion, the cashier frowned. “Then why didn’t you take them out when your hands were empty? At the counter, where you dumped everything. And nevertheless, why were you so  _ nervous _ ?”

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, “I just. . . forgot I guess. None of this was intentional, I swear.”

“That doesn’t answer why you were so nervous, if you had forgotten about the things in your pocket, then why be nervous about simply checking out?”

At that, Ruby’s face bloomed red, and she mumbled something under her breath. 

“What was that? I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I said: It was because I thought you were pretty. I hadn’t wanted to embarrass myself in front of a pretty girl but. . . well it looks as if I accomplished  _ that  _ already,” she said, saying that last part more to herself than the other girl. 

Finally, she relaxed, albeit face a bit more red than usual, and motioned for Ruby to stand up. “Fine. I believe you, only an absolute  _ dolt _ like yourself could do something as stupid as. . . well whatever happened here.”

Ruby stood up, grinning now that the stressful situation was over. “Well. . . now that this has blown over. . . Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Ruby,” she stuck out her hand expectantly. 

Rolling her eyes, Weiss did the same. “Weiss,” she said cooly, looking away from Ruby. 

“I know.”

At that, Weiss pulled her hand back. “What do you mean, ‘you know’. How did you-” she stopped when Ruby pointed at her chest, finally remembering that she had a name tag on. “Oh- uh yeah, nice to meet you Ruby,” she said, finally shaking the other girls’ hand. 

The two girls shared a smile, both readying to say something to the other. 

Only to be stopped by flashing lights. 

Both girls’ eyes widened, one in fear and the other in realization. 

“Y-you called the p-police? I thought you said- you said that you-” Ruby was a blubbering mess, tears streaming down her face as she stuttered over her words. “Oh god, no college is ever going to accept me, I won’t survive jail. Forget jail, dad and Yang are going to kill me. . .” Weiss stopped listening, her headache that had left earlier was now coming back twice as painful. 

“Ruby- the police are called automatically if and when the alarm sounds, which I  _ completely _ forgot about. Ugh stay here, I’ll have to deal with this,” she said, already opening the front doors to explain the situation. 

Ruby stood there nervously, wondering if she’ll have to wear the ugly orange jumpsuit. Because, honestly, orange was  _ not _ her color. She was more of a red and black type of girl, it just worked on her. Oh god, not to mention the showers- Ruby’s inner panic was cut off by a large amount of laughing, and then the sound of a car starting up and driving off. Soon after, Weiss stepped back into the store, the grimace on her face slipping into a tight smile. 

“They’re gone, I explained the situation and they pretty much laughed it off. You’re fine, its my fault, I should have remembered the alarm thing,” she said with a sigh, her thumb and forefinger rubbing her head as if she had a headache. 

Ruby walked towards her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. “No, this entire mess is my fault. And all because I didn’t have snacks for binge night.”

At that, Weiss looked up and snorted, “Wait, you mean to tell me all those snacks were for  _ you _ ? That’s enough for like, seven people to snack on.”

Ruby laughed, embarrassed at what she had just admitted. “Uh, well, yeah, I eat a lot. . .” she said, trailing off as she did so. “Though. . . I-I wouldn’t mind having someone around to help me finish off  _ all _ these snacks. . .” she said, trailing off as if to leave the offer open. 

Only to be immediately shut down by a, “I don’t eat junk food.”

Ruby visibly deflated, and nearly let out a whimper of defeat. 

“But, I wouldn’t mind having a cheat day.”

At that, Ruby jumped up and took Weiss by the hand, pulling her out of the store, this time making sure to leave the snacks she hadn’t paid for behind. 

“W-wait! I have to clean up that mess, and not to mention close up and-” before Weiss could stop her, they were already inside of Ruby’s car. “You know what- I don’t care anymore, just don’t like. . . murder me or whatever,” Weiss said between a yawn. 

Ruby simply smiled giddily, starting up her car and beginning the trip home. Which, wasn’t far at all, as she only lived down the road. “I love binge night! In case you didn’t know, binge night is basically where I. . .” Weiss hummed as she listened, leaning her head against the window as she closed her eyes. 

Only to be woken up a few minutes later by an excited Ruby. “Weiss? Weiss, wake up, we’re here. You ready for binge night?” she questioned, helping Weiss out of the car, making sure she wouldn’t stumble. Taking her hand, Ruby pulled them up to her apartment, somehow juggling all the bags in her right hand while holding Weiss’ in her left. 

Soon, the two were inside of her apartment, Weiss seated on the couch and Ruby crouched in front of the entertainment center, messing with the DVD player. After the previews started playing, Ruby gave Weiss a ‘one moment’ sign and ran to her bedroom, grabbing whatever pillows and blankets she could find before running back to her living room and throwing them all at Weiss.

“Just in case we get cold! Lemme make the popcorn,” she exclaimed, dashing off to her kitchen before Weiss could get a word in. Soon, the smell of popcorn filled the air, and Ruby came back with a large bowlful. 

Seeing this, Weiss scowled, “Don’t we already have  _ enough _ snacks?”

Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, Ruby laughed, “Are there ever enough snacks?” With that, she sat down next to Weiss, making sure not to get  _ too _ close. 

Noticing that Ruby was keeping her distance, Weiss rolled her eyes and laid her head on the other girls shoulder, murmuring out “Dolt” when she felt her tense up. 

Soon after, Weiss was fast asleep. Ruby, noticing this, pulled the blanket tighter around Weiss, and continued watching the movie. 

Two movies, four bags of candy, and an entire bag of popcorn later, Ruby followed after her, laying her head atop of Weiss’ and drifting off to sleep. 

____________________________

Ruby woke up to sunlight and a hurting neck. She  _ knew _ there was a reason she didn’t sleep on the couch very often. Sitting up, Ruby noticed the candy wrappers strewn about the floor, the TV still on, and the many, many blankets covering the couch. 

That was when she remembered the events of last night. And she cringed. She had made an absolute idiot of herself in front of a pretty girl-

“Weiss! Weiss, where are you?” Ruby frantically turned her head back and forth, looking for said pretty girl. Her eyes landed on a folded note, laying on the coffee table. Opening said note, it read: “Dear Ruby, thank you for last night. It was. . . different than my usual Friday night, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again. Rob, Weiss.” Underneath, there was a number, presumably (and hopefully) Weiss’. 

Setting the note back down, Ruby grabbed her phone and sunk down into the couch. Typing in the number, she typed out her first message to Weiss. 

“I’d rob you anytime.”

Soon after she sent the message, her phone dinged, signaling that she had replied. 

“How about next Friday?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the 'robbery' scene isn't very accurate, I've only ever robbed one gas station before, so I don't have much experience to draw from.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
